The spiral siblings
by co toon's
Summary: A small story about Rassimov, Wind and Shauna.


Years before the show began...

Shauna was sitting on the floor with a small doll. It was barely bigger then her hands. It was in a small, dirty dress. The eyes of the doll were different buttons. It hair was different stands of wool.

Shauna was young. Her hair was braided and very long. She had a scruffy dress, with rips on the end of it. She was thin. Like how she was as an adult. Extremely thin.

Wind walked up behind her. He scared her and made her dropped her doll.

"Wind! No! My doll." She said.

She grabbed it and hug it close. She looked a way form her brother in anger. Wind frowned and hugged his sister. Wind was taller then her and had a bit more meat on him.

"Don't scary me, Wind." Shauna said quietly.

Wind moved away and sat down on the broken down sofa. The sofa had rips and was extremely uncomfortable. Shauna held her doll close to her chest and moved onto the sofa. She snuggle up to her older brother.

"When will Rassimov be home?" She asked.

Wind didn't say anything. Shauna started sobbing softly. They sat their waiting for there brother to come home.

_Present time..._

Shauna was storming through the spiral base looking for something. She moved anything away and if any told her to stop, she hit them.

"Where is it?!" She roared.

The other of the Blooded circle watch from a far. Harrison kept close to Tantras for protection. Kiel did his best to stay away as he had already felt her anger before. Wind looked worried. Rassimov was nowhere to be seen.

"What is she even looking for?" Kiel said.

"Who knows! She never tell us."

"How long will this last?"

"Until she finds this thing." Tantras said.

Shauna stormed over to the others. Kiel and Harrison hid behind Tantras. Wind walked to her.

"Have any of you seen it?" She asked coldly.

"Dear Shauna, we don't know what your looking for, if we did we hel-" Tantras was cut of by a punch.

"I'll find it my self!" She yelled.

Shauna stormed off. Tantras held his check in shock. Harrison and Kiel went to help him. Wind walked off.

"Master Tantras, are you alright?" Harrison asked in fear.

"I'll be fine. Shauna must of lost something very important."

"She never punch you before. Do you think she'll finally get in trouble for her anger?"

"Unlikely, Rassimov hasn't seen her like this, so she probably won't face anything to bad."

"What could be so important that she punch you?"

"What's going on?" A Russian voice said.

The group jumped in surprise. They quickly bowed to Rassimov.

"Master Rassimov, Shauna lost something and she is get anger about it." Harrison said.

"Don't worry, I have found it. I'll return it to her. Do you know where she ran off to?"

"No."

"...Who did she punch?"

"How did you know?"

"You think I can tell what my own sister would do in her rage."

"No, we didn't. She punch Tantras."

"This is getting out of line. I'll sort this out." Rassimov said.

He walked off to find Shauna. After half an hour, he found her searching in the rest room. She made quite a mess of it.

"Shauna, you have been making a mess." Rassimov said.

"Rassimov, I sorry but, I just need to find it."

"You mean this?" Rassimov said, holding out her doll out.

Shauna face lite up and she ran to him. She tried to take it back, but Rassimov pushed her away. Shauna looked hurt.

"You had a little rampage and punched Tantras." He said.

"I.. I didn't..."

"You can't keep acting like this."

"I won't!"

"I can't let this go unpunished. So." Rassimov said.

He used his power to destroy the doll in front of Shauna's eyes. Shauna placed her hands on her mouth and started to cry. Once it was destroyed, Shauna started to walk back.

"This will be your punishment." He said.

Shauna couldn't stop the tears for crying. She ran and ran far from him. Rassimov saw the look in her eyes. It was betrayal and hurt like he never seen. He saw the ashes of the doll.

"How... How could I..." He said quietly.

_The past..._

Shauna was small, very small. She could hid anywhere. She wore one of Rassimov old top and it cover her legs. They didn't have the money for anything else.

"Rassy!" She called.

She hugged his leg. Rassimov smiled and pick her up. She rested her head on his shoulder. Rassimov moved over to the sofa.

"Shauna, I have a gift for you." He said.

She looked at him. Rassimov gave her the small doll. It wasn't new but, Shauna's eyes shined bright and happy. She smiled and hugged it close. It was the only gift she had even been given.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said.

She hugged him close. Rassimov smiled and hugged back. Wind came in. He came in and snuggle up to. Rassimov smiled as his siblings slept happily.

_Now..._

Shauna ran. She ran out the base into the baron waist land. She fell to her knees then she cried. How could he? That doll was her only treasure. He destroy it. Why? She was sorry, she would stop. He didn't have to do that.

Wind walked to her. He sat down next to her and patted her back. She cried on his shoulder. He stroked her hair carefully.

"He destroy it..." She said weakly. "My doll..."

Wind looked at her sympathetically. He wiped her tears away. She slowly stopped crying.

"Stupid Rassimov... Stupid... stupid..." She muttered quietly.

Wind pointed to the base. Then, he made a heart shape with his hands. He pointed to Shauna. Say that Rassimov loved her. Shauna picked it up easily. They been stuck together forever so she knew what he meant in a flash.

"No, No he doesn't... He doesn't... He just... wants me to behave..." Shauna said, sadly.

Wind shock his head. He pointed to her , and made a heart. Then pointed to the base saying that she love Rassimov.

"So what? He... he doesn't care... No-one does..." She said.

Wind smiled at her then pointed to himself, made the shape of a heart, then pointed to her.

"of course you do! Your the only one that does!" She said, giving her brother a hug.

Wind got up and held her hand out for her to take. She took it and wiped her eyes. She looked at the floor.

"I just... can't believe he did that! He knew how much it ment to me..." She muttered bitterly.

"Shauna!" They heard their brother yell.

Shauna looked down. She didn't want to talk yet. Wind signalled to Rassimov where they were. He came over quickly. He looked at Shauna, but she didn't look back.

"Shauna." He said.

"..."

"Shauna, look at me." He said.

She close her eyes before looking at him. He walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing." He said.

"Sorry won't fix it. It was my only treasure!"

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." He said.

He opened his arms out, gesturing for her to come. She didn't look at him. After a few seconds, she hugged him. Shauna let her tears fall. Rassimov hugged her tightly.

"I know how much you loved that doll. I know you probably hate me, but know I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I'll get you another one, or-"

"Rassy. I do love you. Your my brother."

"I love you too. My little sister." He said.

Wind smiled and started to walk away, until Rassimov pulled him into the hug. Wind was embarrassed and blushed. They laughed at him. Then, they went back.

The next day, Shauna was with Tantras. She apologized for her actions the day before. Tantras took the apology and they went their separate ways. Shauna went back to her room.

There was a gift on her bed. It was a doll. It had clean blonde hair, in pigtails. It had black button eyes. A nice pale pink dress, without a rip in it. It came with a note.

_'Form your brothers.'_

Shauna smiled and pick it up. She hugged it and went to bed holding it.

These days didn't last. Soon, they all fall apart. The war would break their relationship, and Rassimov would be taken away before they could fix it.


End file.
